Our Secret
by Padfoots-Sister5
Summary: As Hermione charged out of the Yule Ball furiously, feeling hurt and confused, she stumbles upon a night she'll never forget. "No one can ever know." I agreed. "It'll be our secret." Draco whispered into my ear.


**A/N: Draco/Hermione FTW. Basically a one-shot of what I wish had happened after Hermione stormed out of the Yule Ball. *DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC**

I charged furiously out of the dance, tears streaming down from my eyes. I can't believe I let Ronald ruin my night. Finally, for once in my life, _I _was chosen. Viktor Krum chose to take _me _to the Yule Ball, out of every girl in Hogwarts. I felt special. I felt beautiful – and now Ronald had ruined everything! I didn't know where I was going, I was so disoriented and my vision was blurred. Eventually, after running for five minutes straight, I collapsed on the floor in defeat. I sat there angry, confused and hurt. If Ronald wanted to ask me out so badly, why _didn't he! _It's not my fault he's a gutless prick and Victor actually had the balls to ask me. I was so happy and now… well, just _look at me. _

My beautiful pink dressed was stained and ripped from falling to the floor in this dirty hallway. Tears had streamed down my face, causing all the makeup that Ginny had worked so hard on to smudge down my cheeks. I hear footsteps in the distance. _Great, _I feel bad for whoever it is. Having to see me like this… I probably look like something out of a sewer.

"_Granger?" _I knew that voice… but why would _he _be here? Wonderful, this just wonderful.

"Come to make my night even worse Malfoy?" I asked, wiping tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, studying me. It was a look I had never received before from him. It was almost as if he…felt sorry for me? No. I must be hallucinating.

"Actually no. This is usually where I come to think… and my thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a dying cat. But alas, it was just _you… _sobbing." He stood a few feet away from me, but he didn't move. Almost like he wasn't sure if he should walk away or keep on talking.

"Yeah well, go ahead make fun of me. I honestly don't care at this point." I sniffled and took of my silver heels. I figured he would have walked away by now, but when I looked up, he was still there.

"Who said I'm going to make fun of you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. What game was he playing? I'm not in the mood for this.

"When are you _not _making fun of me Malfoy?" I spat back at him. He took a step closer to me and chuckled.

"Good point Granger, good point. But I don't know… It looks like you've been tormented enough for one night." He took another step closer. Was he planning on… sitting next to me? What the bloody hell is he doing?

"I'd be careful Malfoy, if I didn't know any better; I'd say you were being nice." I said smugly. Hah. Two can play at this game.

"I wouldn't push your luck Granger. You're still part of the little "golden-trio" and a mud-," he stopped in the middle of the word. I glared at him. I couldn't believe I even thought for a second that he could have any ounce of kindness in him.

"Go ahead. Finish the sentence." I stood up angrily and charged towards him until my face was directly in front of his.

"Sit back down Granger." He muttered, rolling his eyes. I wanted to smack him! How dare he tell me to sit down?

"No, finish the sentence." I shoved him on the chest. He stumbled back but kept his eyes away from my face.

"Granger, _sit." _

"_FINISH THE BLOODY SENTENCE!" _I exclaimed shoving him again.

"Calm down Hermione!" He shouted back at me, finally looking me in the eyes. I stood there a shocked. Had he really just called me by my first name? I didn't know what to do. I was still breathing heavily from my angry outburst and I could feel that my hair was probably sticking out in twenty different directions.

"Bloody hell Granger, you really are a pain in the ass." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Aaaand we're back to Granger, _I thought.

"Just say it Malfoy. You haven't hesitated calling me it before. Why now?" I was honestly curious. What was stopping him? For the past years, nothing would stop Draco Malfoy from hurting me… absolutely nothing.

"Just, drop it." He whispered, his eyes still closed. I suddenly remembered my fight with Ronald and I felt the tears forming in my eyes again. I slumped back down to the floor. How had my night ended up like _this? _It started off perfect, Viktor lifting me up and twirling me around the dance floor, and now I've been reduced to bantering with the guy I probably have hated the most in all my life.

"What happened to you tonight that made you sob like a deranged dying animal anyway?" he asked, sitting down next to me. It felt extremely odd sitting so close to Malfoy. I think he noticed what I was feeling because he scooted a bit away from me.

"Why do you care?" I asked bitterly. He shrugged looking down at the dirty floor.

"Well if you must know… Ronald ruined my whole entire night. Viktor Krum, who happens to be a very polite gentleman," I heard Malfoy snort, "What? You have something to say about him?" I asked defensively.

"Other than the fact that he's a pea-brain, no, not really." He chuckled. I ignored his stupid comment and continued.

"_Anyway, _Viktor asked me and I was having a lovely time and Ronald just had to begin…insulting me and saying all these terrible things about Viktor and myself." I went on explaining the whole conversation. I could remember it vividly in my mind.

_"He's __using__ you." Ron spat out as I walked away from him angrily. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was so…so furious! _

_"__How dare you?__ Besides, I can take care of myself." I spun around in my heels glaring at the red-head who was getting on my last nerve. I began to walk away but Ronald continued._

_"He's way too old." Ron muttered under his breath. I charged at him. _

_"What? Is that what you think?" _

_"Yeah, that's what I think!" Ron yelled back at me. I knew we were making a scene, but I was so angry at him I honestly didn't care. _

As I finished explaining the whole night, I was a little surprised that Malfoy had actually stayed to hear me vent.

"Well its obvious isn't it? Weasley fancies you, but he's too much of gutless prat to tell you. Seeing you happy with Viktor probably killed him inside… not saying he doesn't deserve it though." He chuckled.

"My, my, my… is Draco Malfoy – The Draco Malfoy, giving me advice?" I would have suspected him to get angry and storm off, but instead he simply smirked at me.

"Oh shut up Granger." He elbowed me lightly in the arm. I giggled- wait. Why am I giggling? I felt a little bit confused. Actually… a lot confused. I'm not stupid. We were almost…almost flirting? Oh god. The thought of it sickens me to my stomach! Or does it?

"Why are you being so nice?" I whispered fiddling with my fingers.

"How dare you accuse me of such horrid things!" he exclaimed dramatically. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm being serious! You hate me." As I finish my sentence I hear him sigh.

"I don't hate you Granger… I hate your friends. So that makes me dislike you by association." He said with a smile. "Although, I wasn't your number one fan after your punched me across the face in third year."

I couldn't help myself. I broke out in a fit of laughter remembering the look on Malfoy's face after I had punched him.

"Yeah, it's not funny when you're the one who got punched!"

"You deserved it! You called me a you-know-what." The atmosphere thickened. I could still remember how hurt I had felt that day. If it wasn't for Ron who had stopped me, I would have definitely hexed him.

"Yeah…I know… sorry." He whispered. Did… he just apologize? This is so not like Malfoy! What is going on?

"Okay, what is up with you?" I finally gave up. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that look! You never apologize… why tonight? What's so different about this night?" I felt my heart beat quicken. What's wrong with me?

"The past year…I've… noticed things about you." I hear him say. Where is he going with this? And why is my heart in my throat?

"Like – what?" I manage to croak out.

"Like when you smile… you only get one dimple on the right side of your face. And when you're upset, your lip quivers like mad… it's pretty funny. And your hair isn't as wild anymore… it's more like lose curls. Your eyes… they're really brown and soft and -," he suddenly stops, his eyes wide. My heart is basically about ready to fall out of my mouth. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I'm sorry." He stands up obviously flustered. I stand up quickly and grab his shoulder. Why am I grabbing his shoulder? What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione! Use your head! Be _smart._

"Draco… it's okay." He slowly looks at me, and our eyes meet. His being icy cold grey, and mine a warm honey brown. I have the sudden urge to… no…I can't… its Malfoy… its…

But before I can stop myself, I've wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his. I think I caught him by surprise because he almost fell over. His back crashed against the wall behind us with a loud thud. It took him a while to process what was happening, but eventually he wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed. In the very few seconds that we parted for air, the only thing he would whisper was, 'Hermione.' After what seemed like an hour, our lips parted.

"Erm…" I couldn't find the right words to say. What was going to happen now? If Ron or Harry would ever find out… why they would probably crucify me! They would probably rip of Draco's head!

"I know what you're thinking." Draco whispered, and brushed a hair out of my face.

"What do we do?" I muttered.

"The only thing we can do Hermione… ignore that this ever happened." His voice cracked. Was he holding back tears? I could tell it pained him to say it. But both he and I knew it's what had to be done.

"No one can ever know." I agreed.

"It'll be our secret." Draco whispered into my ear. He kissed me one last time, this time softly, and then walked away towards the Slytherin Common Room without a glance back. That night, I will cherish always. Our secret night where I saw a new side to Draco Malfoy… the real side to Draco Malfoy. Even as the years go by I'll keep his words deep within my memory…forever.

***sigh* If only... **

**Feed-back and constructive critisism is always welcome! Please review :) **


End file.
